To Love A Kaiju
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: A collection of stories pertaining to Kaijus and interactions with/ Between them. M/M, M/F, possible F/F Rated M, (under 18 or don't like, stay away)


The Kaiju war waged on relentlessly. More Kaiju entered into the world from the rift, as they came, limits were tested. Mankind has realized that fewer humans were qualified to operate Jaegers as the years went by, turning to otherworldly creatures for assistance. Humans were surprised to find that the beings had just as much capabilities, if not better, in operating the machinery as they did. In recent times more jaegers were deployed and less Kaiju came thru.

A pair of humanoid canines suited up and piloted their Jaeger Aloha Fur. The giant robo-suit dropped into the water.

The wolf turned to the fox smiling at him. "How's about after this we pick up where we left off eh?"

The fox rolled his eyes. "I'll think about that, I'm still upset about last week." He chuckled.

The wolf's ears perked up. "I said I was sorry! And I'm still making it up to you!"

"Mmhmm." The fox stuck his tongue out at the wolf.

A familiar voice came over the mic. "Can the sweet talk you two! There's a category 4 coming up your way."

The two nodded and began to walk out further into the water. Their radar pinged, locating the kaiju not far from them. A dorsal fin breached the surface of the water, followed by a large slender, grey skinned body, covered in an assortment of ridges and dull spikes. The face of the kaiju was rounded and elongated, it resembled an oddly shaped shark somewhat, that had a long knife like pointed tail. This kaiju in particular only breached the surface, it had yet to roar or make any other action.

The wolf hesitated. _That's odd..._ "This one's different chief."

"How so?"

"His mannerisms are off."

"His?"

"Yeah, this one is male."

"You ran a diagnostic?"

"Not yet, something about him just vibes male."

The fox gave a command to run the diagnostic system on the Kaiju. A screen appeared giving a third-dimensional scan of the Kaiju. It wasn't carrying infants, and lacked the chamber to carry any eggs.

"He's right chief, diagnostics didn't find any indication of this Kaiju being female." He looked over at the wolf and nodded. "Spot on."

The wolf winked at him grinning.

The fox rolled his eyes again. "Code name: Bull Horn. Further analysis pending."

"Alright you guys, good luck out there."

The wolf smirked. "Who needs luck when you've got a good partner?"

The fox looked over at the wolf in surprise and silence filled the air for a moment.

"Sometimes you just do, there were some of us, who haven't been quite as lucky to survive..."

The wolf caught himself. "Err.." _Stupid!_ "Sorry.. You're right...what I meant was, thank you."

Bull Horn sat in the water awaiting Aloha Fur to make a move.

The fox looked to the stationary Kaiju. "Moving in."

"Be careful."

Aloha Fur cautiously approached Bull Horn, ready to go on defense.

Bull horn watched the Jaeger's approach, keeping still.

 _What is with this Kaiju?_ The wolf shook his head.

"I've never seen a Kaiju behave like this." The fox looked over Bull Horn. "Why isn't he moving?"

The robotic tail swayed behind the Jaeger. Bull Horn cocked his head to the side awaiting another action from Aloha Fur.

"I can't get a good read on him."

"What is he thinking?"

Aloha Fur moved closer, eliciting a shriek like noise from the Kaiju.

The Fox turned to the wolf. "Did you hear that? Did Bull Horn just?"

"I don't know what to make of it. It didn't sound threatening, and neither has anything that he's done." _Bull Horn.. What is it about you?_

"This Kaiju is very peculiar."

Aloha Fur moved in closer. Bull Horn didn't seem fazed by the closing distance. It was almost as if he were inviting them in.

"We've never encountered a Kaiju quite like Bull Horn before."

The fox grew puzzled. "Why are we able to get in so close?" He paused. "Not unless... - he gasped - An ambush!"

Aloha Fur stepped back some hundred yards and went on the defensive. Bull Horn finally made his first move and stepped closer to the Jaeger.

The fox glanced at his partner. "Should we attack him?" He prepared to throw a punch.

"No, hold on, I want to see what he's going to do."

"Alright. I trust your judgement." The fox nodded and watched as Bull Horn took another step towards them.

The kaiju stopped shy give or take 50 yards away, staring at them.

"Why'd he stop? To prepare an attack?"

"Somehow I doubt that, I think he's friendly."

"A friendly Kaiju.. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Let's try to interact with him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm taking it slow, don't worry."

Aloha Fur extended a robotic paw to Bull Horn. The Kaiju nosed at it before pressing his face to the pads on the Jaeger's palm. Bull Horn started nuzzling the pads.

The fox's ears dropped. "Okay.. We're petting him. Is this weird to you at all?"

"I never would've expected this type of behaviors from them."

Aloha Fur slowly rubbed Bull Horn's face, eliciting a purring like frequency from the beast. They inspected the Kaiju a bit closer, noticing a rise in heat around his facial region.

"Is Bull Horn.. Enjoying this?"

"These Kaiju get stranger and stranger as they come through."

"This is remarkable data. What do you suppose we do?"

The wolf thought for a moment. "I wouldn't feel right killing him."

"Are we allowed to let them free?"

"He hasn't proven to be much of a threat, other than his size."

"I guess you're right."

Bull horn stopped nuzzling the paw and looked at the Jaeger for some sort of movement.

"Do you think he'd follow us?"

"I hope not. Explaining that a Kaiju decided to follow us would definitely be the most awkward situation I've been in yet."

Aloha Fur's mechanical head swiveled down to water below them.

The wolf thought intensively for a moment. "Hmm."

"What's that?"

"If he does happen to follow us, maybe we can lead him back to the rift."

"How do we know if he'll follow?"

"Only one way to find out."

Just as Aloha Fur was about to move, Bull Horn turned to the water for a moment before turning back to them.

The pilots watched the Kaiju closely, glancing at another questioningly.

Bull Horn began submerging.

The fox almost went speechless. "...well, that happened.. What do we do now?"

Little to their knowledge the Kaiju encircled them. The Jaeger jerked forward suddenly, Bull Horn jumped out of the water and latches onto Aloha Fur's back.

"Woah, is Bull Horn attacking us?"

"All systems are normal, he just jumped on us."

"What is he thinking?"

Aloha Fur started shaking, after some minutes the Kaiju was pryed off.

"I have mixed feelings about Bull Horn."

"I do too-" Aloha Fur jerked forward again as Bull Horn latched onto them a second time. "Does he think this is a game?!"

"Once we learn the mindset of a Kaiju. Maybe things would be easier."

Aloha Fur wrestled off Bull Horn, the beast growling at them.

The fox's ears perked. "Did, Bull Horn just growl at us?!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, maybe we should-" Aloha fur jerked forward once more. "Okay, we really need to teach him not to do that."

"Why is he doing this, what does he want?"

Bull Horn began humping Aloha Fur. The force from his thrusts rocked the two canine pilots back and forth.

"He's trying to mate us!"

"Let's shake him off then!"

They tried to maneuver the horny Kaiju off, immediately finding Bull Horn had them stuck in his grip.

"Well this is just great! We're stuck with a horny Kaiju on us!"

The wolf fell silent trying to come up with a plan of action.

" _'Don't attack him'_ you say _. 'I want to see what he's going to do'_ you say."

"Well sorry I was interested in this one Kaiju, that happens to be friendly for once."

"A bit _too friendly_ if you ask me."

Bull Horn's tail curled in and prodded Aloha Fur's rear for an entrance.

"So what now?"

The wolf shrugged. "I dunno, we can't do much."

Bull Horn's tail penetrated through the metal and retracted.

"There's a breach!"

"Where is it located?"

"Under the tail."

"Well that's just great!"

"The good news is that he won't be able to reach us."

Bull horn's enormous alien cock speared into the hole, sending the pilots forward from the sudden jerk. The Kaiju leaned the Jaeger forward, emitting a throaty gurgling as his thrusts became harder, shaft pushing deeper into the interior of the suit. The two pilots tried keeping their balance as the rocking intensified in a matter of minutes.

The fox turned to the wolf. "So how do we explain this to the engineers for fixing?"

"No idea."

A fluorescent neon buish-purple substance spilled into Aloha Fur's interior. A pungent odor wafted into their chamber immediately afterwards. The scent hit their noses.

"Hey, you smell that?"

The fox nodded. "What is that smell?"

"I think it's Bull Horns' pre."

"Damn that's musky. I hope they don't all smell that way."

The wolf turned to him. "What makes you say 'All'?"

"I get the feeling this isn't just a one-night stand occurrence."

The wolf sighed. "I'm afraid you may be right.."

Bull Horn's thrusts grew rampant and he seemed to steadily lose control of his own movements. The pilots within, jerked around the chamber.

"Bull Horn's getting faster and thrusting harder."

"That only means one thing. And I was afraid of that."

In a matter of time, Bull Horn's shaft was completely engorged by the interior of the Jaeger, he was base-deep in Aloha Fur. He jerked the entire mech-suit forward with his thrusting as he released a nutrient rich, fluorescent neon-purple soup into the cavity. The potent, intoxicating musk washed into the pilot chamber. The two canines slipped in and out of consciousness.

Static feedback caused their ears to perk up, before a familiar voice came over the mic again. "Guys? Do you read me? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"Chief?"

There was a sigh. "Good, you both are still there, we lost your signal for a while and have been trying to reconnect. Are you guys all right?"

The dazed wolf shook his head. "Somewhat.."

"Are you hurt?"

The fox slowly regained coherency. "Not physically.."

"What happened?"

"It's best we explain at base."

"Alright, do you need back up?"

"We could use a few planes, our power's out."

"How in the hell did that manage to happen?"

"Bull Horn jumped us."

"You have got a lot of explaining to do, we're sending a rescue team pronto."

"Thanks."

Bull Horn held still for a moment, skin still touching the cold steel of Aloha Fur. His cock began retracting back into its protective inner chamber. The second his length was back in place, Bull Horn released Aloha Fur and submerged in the water for a few moments.

"Where'd he go?"

"I have no ideeeaa..." The Kaiju resurfaced in front of the face of Aloha Fur. The two pilots stared at the male. Bull Horn pressed his face against the Jaeger's, nuzzling affectionately. He paused to look into the interior, seeing the two canine pilots. The two froze, staring at Bull Horn's orange and purple colored eye, focusing on the black irised red pupil; unsure of what he would do. Bull Horn focused on them, familiarizing the two and suit. He emitted a purring noise nuzzling the face again before diving back in to the water and swimming off to the rift.

The wolf turned to the fox, speechless.

The fox returned his gaze. "Do you think he actually swam back into the rift?"

"I don't know, I hope he did."

There was a silence before the wolf continued.

"You know, for an alien race bent on taking over a world to deplete its resources, they sure are quick and clean with mating."

The fox chuckled. "You could say that again."

"You know, for an alien ra-" The fox interrupted him with a groan. "I didn't mean it literally."

The wolf smirked. "That again."

He sighed. "Sometimes I question why I love you."

"Why's that?"

The fox rolled his eyes again. "I may take you up on that offer."

He wagged his tail. "So you will let me make up to you?"

The fox smirked. "Oh, you'll be making it up to me. I'm leading."

The wolf's tail stopped and his mouth fell agape.

The fox chuckled and winked at him. "You're gonna get it when we get back."


End file.
